Lie to me
by Lo-Art
Summary: En ese momento lo único que Tori deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era una mentira más... (one-shot jori)


**Lie to me**

El golpe de algo caer contra el piso logra cortar tu concentración, sin embargo intentas con todas tus fuerzas no desviar la mirada de aquellas líneas que estabas leyendo, y que en estos momentos continúas observando, fingiendo así seguir con tu lectura. Te encuentras en clase, en tu sitio de siempre y sabes perfectamente de dónde provenía aquel estruendoso ruido; es ella, Jade West, puedes sentir su presencia, puedes oír el rechinar de sus botas contra el suelo; es ella, con su inconfundible aroma inundando tus fosas nasales; es ella, quien de seguro con su característico gesto de molestia acaba de lanzar su mochila al lado del asiento que ocupa; es ella, llegando tarde con su típica entrada de todos los días, siempre imponente, esperando que alguna vez alguien se atreva a reclamarle alguna cosa y así tener la satisfacción de ponerlo en su lugar.

Sabes mejor que nadie que se trata de ella, y es por ello que te niegas a levantar la vista, sientes como cada fibra de tu cuerpo se tensa instantáneamente, sientes como cada uno de tus nervios se activan, ese es el efecto que tiene sobre ti, no necesitas mirarla, su sola presencia logra desbaratar tu mundo, y esta situación está matándote, llevas ya más de un año enamorada de ella, y llevan ya varios meses de estar en una relación, pero…, siempre hay un pero para todo, y el tuyo es que esa relación que llevan es clandestina, nadie sabe lo que ocurre entre ustedes, y nadie debe saberlo aún, o tal vez nadie deba saberlo jamás, y eso te deprime horriblemente, te carcome por dentro, porque tú estás enamorada y como toda joven enamorada tienes deseos de decírselo a todo el mundo, tienes ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts mientras todos y cada uno de los alumnos las observan con envidia; sin embargo, eso no será posible porque lo de ustedes tiene hora y lugar, el resto del día ella finge odiarte; sin embargo, eso no es todo, para 'mejorar' tu situación, el motivo por el cual deben mantener su relación en secreto es que ella tiene novio, nada más y nada menos que tu amigo, aquel fiel amigo tuyo, tan caballeroso, tan noble, aquel que siempre sale a tu rescate, y es que la situación sería menos dolorosa si por lo menos pudieras odiarlo, pero no puedes hacerlo, porque él es de ese tipo de amigos que nunca quisieras perder.

Y odias tanto esta situación, verlos todos los días juntos hace que tu corazón se quiebre un poco más cada día, sinceramente no sabes cuánto más podrás aguantar, pero es tu culpa, esto que está pasándote es únicamente culpa tuya, fuiste tú quien accedió a participar de este juego, y lo llamas juego porque estas segura de que eso eres para la mujer que tanto amas, parte de un juego, uno donde te toca acatar las reglas, unas reglas que por supuesto las había planteado ella, y que tú aceptaste gustosa, porque era lo que necesitabas y es lo que necesitas, huir de esa realidad donde ella le pertenece a él.

De pronto te das cuenta de que tus compañeros van levantándose de sus asientos, lo cual significa que la clase ha terminado. Procedes a imitarlos cogiendo tus pertenencias para luego salir literalmente huyendo hacia la puerta, y es que lo que menos quieres es toparte con ella, porque lo más seguro es que esté con él, no necesitas otra escena de esas; sin embargo, como siempre la suerte no está de tu lado, estas a punto de llegar a tu casillero cuando sientes que alguien choca contigo, tal cual si fuera un jugador de fútbol americano, y ese alguien no es más que ella, sientes como introduce con disimulo un pequeño papel entre tus dedos mientras grita con enojo. "Piérdete Vega". Y en ese momento sostienes con fuerza aquel rugoso papel, cometiendo el error de levantar la mirada, te topas de frente con aquellos gélidos ojos observándote, esos azules ojos en los cuáles te pierdes y de los cuales no puedes escapar, te quedas hundida en su mirada hasta que notas la presencia detrás suyo, tratas de desviar rápidamente la mirada pero ya es muy tarde, logras captar el preciso momento en que él la toma de la mano y una vez más la lleva lejos de ti. "Vamos, deja en paz a Tori". Lo oyes regañarla mientras van alejándose por el concurrido pasillo.

Y te quedas clavada en tu sitio, con tu corazón de nuevo encogiéndose por dentro, rasgándose un poco más, y es que esto es cosa de casi todos días, y duele, duele mucho, deseas ser ese alguien quien la coge de la mano en público, deseas ser quien le susurra cosas al oído frente a todos, deseas ser esa persona con quien la ven reír, pero sabes que no puedes ser esa persona, debes conformarte con lo que te toca. Aprietas fuertemente tus puños cuando sientes aquel papel arrugado por la presión de tus manos, recuerdas ahora como llegó allí así que comienzas a desdoblarlo para leer su contenido. "Necesitamos hablar, nos vemos en dos horas ya sabes dónde". Decía la nota, con esa inconfundible caligrafía que tan bien conoces.

Y de nuevo sientes como tu mundo se derrumba, no tienes buenos presentimientos al respecto, hoy estás tan sensible que sientes como tus ojos comienzan a aguarse, el miedo te invade, la angustia comienza a consumirte, la idea de que quiere terminar aquello que tiene contigo se va apoderando de tu mente. Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a abandonar tus ojos, así que decides largarte de ahí antes de que tus amigos lo noten.

- 0 -

Una vez que terminas de arreglarte decides ir al lugar de la cita, ese lugar que tanto añoras, pero donde hoy tienes miedo de llegar.

Para sorpresa tuya, ella ya se encuentra esperándote, está tan concentrada que no siente tu presencia o al menos eso crees, te acercas a ella, no puedes evitar quedarte embobada ante su belleza y eso que tiene los ojos cerrados por lo tanto no puedes apreciar esos azules orbes que tanto te atraen, procedes a colocarte al lado suyo con mucho cuidado, la tomas de la mano, sientes como se sobresalta, sin embargo al segundo se tranquiliza, continua sin abrir los ojos, sabe que eres tú, quién más podría ser. Te alegras ante ello, al sentirte única, hasta que de pronto recuerdas que te cito para algo y la angustia se hace presente ante ese pensamiento,

Sientes como presiona levemente su mano con la tuya, y no puedes evitar que aquel sentimiento cálido que inunda tu interior logre calmarte un poco. La observas de nuevo, aún mantiene lo ojos cerrados y tiene el ceño un poco fruncido, notas que siente tu mirada sobre ella y comienza por fin a abrirlos, voltea levemente la cabeza para observarte mejor y observas como una sonrisa de lado se instala en su rostro.

"Al fin llegas, tenemos que hablar". Escuchas esas palabras escapar de sus labios, y tus miedos regresan.

"Por favor no, aquí no, ahora no, tenemos un trato, tu pusiste las reglas". Dices con la voz temblorosa.

Ella te mira confundida, al parecer percibe tu angustia, se acerca más a ti sin soltar su mano de la tuya, y te abraza, su fragancia se cuela por tu nariz, dejas caer tu cabeza en sus hombros, no puedes evitar que nuevamente unas lágrimas se escapen de tus ojos, ella lo nota, se separa un poco de ti, toma suavemente tu rostro con sus pálidas manos, hace que la mires fijamente.

"¿Porque lloras, que te ocurre Victoria?". Pregunta y tu nombre en sus labios por alguna razón no hace más que aumentar tus lágrimas, te separas de ella, y volteas al lado contrario, no deseas que te vea en ese estado. "Yo, supongo que llego el momento". murmuras entre lágrimas mientras intentas continuar hablando. "Por favor déjame disfrutar de este día". Y comienzas a voltear de nuevo hacia ella. "Miénteme una vez más". Agregas ahora a escasos centímetros de ella mientras te aferras de nuevo a su espalda. "Miénteme, por favor". Susurras finalmente en sus oídos.

De pronto una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios como si supiese algo que tú no sabes, y sientes como tu corazón termina de quebrarse en pedazos, solo eso faltaba, que se burle de ti, intentas soltarte de su agarre; sin embargo, ella siendo más fuerte que tú, lo evita, sientes como presiona con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el tuyo, no sabes porque simplemente no te deja ir. "Mira Tori, lo cierto es que yo ya no quería seguir mintiendo por eso te cite, pero si es lo que quieres puedo seguir haciéndolo, así que voy a seguir con esto, una mentira más y óyela bien". Escuchas que habla y sientes como afloja un poco la presión con la cual te sostiene. "Te odio Victoria". Finalmente termina susurrando muy cerca de tu oído imitando tu acción anterior, y sientes como tu piel se eriza ante el sonido de sus palabras chocando con tu piel, no logras aún comprenderlas del todo, cuando sientes sus labios posarse sobre tu piel, se aleja un poco de ti para volver a acercarte y apoderarse ahora de tus labios, y al fin consigues comprender y sonríes sobre sus labios, y la felicidad comienza a apoderarse de ti, nunca pensaste que te haría tan feliz oír esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Se separan ahora, deja su frente apoyada a tuya. "Eres una tonta". Te dice con la voz entrecortada por la reciente falta de aire.

"Realmente lo soy". Asumes la culpa. "Yo pensé…". Niegas con la cabeza antes de terminar la frase.

"Lo sé, pero yo no pensaba dejarte, lo he dejado a él". Comenta sin despegar sus ojos de los tuyos, aquellos ojos que por más mentiras que se digan siempre terminaban diciéndote la verdad, logrando así borrar cualquier rastro de duda con la cual habías podido haber quedado.

Y la besas de nuevo, deleitándote con esos labios que ahora solo te pertenecen a ti y a nadie más que a ti.

**Fin**

**N/A:** Experimentos de fin de semana xD Resulta que quise intentar redactar en segunda persona y pues eh aquí el resultado o.o. No sé qué pensarán de ello, tal vez les parezca raro o que se yo, no creo que tenga intensiones de volver a escribir en segunda persona, pero espero realmente que me den su opinión.

Ahora bien porque "miénteme", resulta que muchas personas en ocaciones prefieren vivir una mentira sin darle una oportunidad a la verdad. Bueno y en gran parte también salió esto porque solo me pase toda la semana escuchando una canción llamada "Lie to me" es de una cantante llamada Karen Souza (a quien le guste el jazz puede que le guste), así que prácticamente de ahí salió. "Lie to me, i Like the devil in your touch" decía una parte y me hacía pensar en Jade xD.

Bueno en fin gracias a quienes se atrevan a leer esta historia, y espero que les guste o algo xD


End file.
